


Can't Help It

by GogglesXKun



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GogglesXKun/pseuds/GogglesXKun





	Can't Help It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vanta22exual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanta22exual/gifts).



Quiet footsteps echoed through the halls. The S4 base was almost entirely silent for once. Given that it was roughly two in the morning, that was no surprise. Aloha was asleep or at a party, Mask likely passed out in the middle of a gaming, who knew what was up with Skull and Army SHOULD be asleep but nightmares woke him up once again.

Army doesn’t even know why the nightmare scared him so much. He was one of the strongest Inklings in turf and he couldn’t even remember the dream, so why did he have such a lingering sense of dread? Really, all he could recall was something glowing teal and a flash of purple. So why did that shake him up so much?

The drill sergeant sighed as he reached the kitchen. Perhaps a drink or snack would calm him down. Or at least he wouldn’t feel so sluggishly tired… If he was more awake, more focused, maybe he could reason with himself or remember more of the horror to find an answer… Well, not if a certain purple-eyed sniper scares him first…

“Army…? Why are you up at this hour?”

The orange Inkling jumps and barely manages to slam a hand over his mouth to prevent a yell from escaping his lips. He’d rather not have the other two see him like this too. Turning around with a slight glare from the his boyfriend’s airheaded attitude, he sighs. It could hurt to tell Skull, right…? Dropping the glare and looking away in mild embarrassment, Army opens his mouth to explain what he can.

“It’s really nothing… Just shook up by a nightmare I can’t remember… I’ll be fine… Wait, why are you up?”

The sniper merely tilts his head. It looked almost as if he was wondering why he was up too… Skull only shrugs as an answer. However, a moment later, he seems to decide to offer up an explanation for his early rising.

“Dunno why I woke up… But I guess I’m up to help you now. You said you had a nightmare? Let me help you calm down…”

Before the N-Zap user can really protest, Skull had already walked over and picked him up. Turning around, the sniper had made his way back to his room as it was closer to the kitchen. It needed to be with how often and randomly he needed sugar. Or at least he viewed it as a necessity.

As the orange Inkling was set down on the familiar bed, with the blanket gently thrown over him before a second body joined him, a blush crept across his face. There was no need for this… It was certainly nice… But Skull shouldn’t need to worry about him.

“Skull, really… I’ll be fine… You don’t ne-”

“Oh hush… You always try to handle things on your own and take care of us… Let me help you for once…”

Gently tugged closer the drill sergeant ended up tangled in the sniper’s embrace. Slowly his protests started to die before they could even reach his throat… The embrace was just too nice, too comforting, especially as it beat back that lingering fear. Finally, any hope for resistance against the sniper’s help was drowned as a deep melodic voice started to quietly push the silence away.

**“Wise men say,  
Only fools rush in.  
But I can't help falling in love with you~”**

Had Army heard this song before…? He felt as though he had… Perhaps Skull had sung it before and he couldn’t remember? Or maybe Aloha did… Skull rarely sang, it was quite the treat for him to shove aside that shy insecurity to try to please his lovers.

**“Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin,  
If I can't help falling in love with you?”**

Perhaps he should ask Skull to sing more often… Sure he may be shy about it but he’d do it for his boyfriends… Maybe he might try to resist but Army knew how to get his way with the sniper by now… Though he’d never admit he’d use such dirty tactics against their team leader. That was Aloha’s job...

**“Like a river flows,  
Surely to the sea,  
Darling, so it goes,  
Some things are meant to be~”**

It was so hard to stay awake… The bed was warm with Skull curled up to him and that calming tone the sniper almost always carried certainly wasn’t helping… How did he fit it so well into the song? Perhaps that’s just how the song was sung naturally… Who knew? It’s not as if Army could really think much about it right now.

**“Take my hand,  
Take my whole life, too.  
For I can't help falling in love with you~”**

Why was he awake again…? Something about a nightmare right…? Army was slowly starting to lose himself to such a blissful situation. It would eventually end but for now, he was more than willing to lay here and listen to such a sweet song. Even if he was struggling to stay awake until it ended.

**“Like a river flows,  
Surely to the sea,  
Darling, so it goes,  
Some things are meant to be~”**

A yawn only slightly interrupts the song. Army couldn’t stop it in time, he hardly even realized he did it. His limbs were nearly unresponsive in such a relaxed environment and his mind was certainly falling behind in his bliss. It was getting harder and harder to open his eyes after each time they fell shut...

**“Take my hand,  
Take my whole life, too.  
For I can't help falling in love with you~”**

The song was almost over, surely it couldn’t hurt to just let his eyes fall closed… It wouldn’t hurt at all… He’d be awake for the rest… He would be… Awake...

**“For I can't help falling in love with you~”**

A soft snoring replaced the song in driving away the silence. Skull could only chuckle at the light grip the sleeping figure had on his shirt. Army was certainly adorable, regardless if he admitted it… It was a charm Skull knew all too well however, hopelessly falling victim to it time and time again. With a gentle kiss on the orange Inkling’s head and a slight yawn, Skull let his eyes fall shut, quietly murmuring something before drifting off to paradise himself.

“Sweet dreams Army… I love you…”


End file.
